A Different Fan
by Drunken Mime
Summary: She didn't admire the man, she admired the blade. She was a different kind of fan, not the crazy fan whores. When Link recognizes her potential, 16-year-old Lola is handed a quest that ends up being more than she bargained for. Mary Sue...kind of.
1. The Sword and the Gossip Stone

A Different Fan  
  
By Princess of the Pixies  
  
"There. Who's next?" Link asked as he was swarmed with "Me! Me!"s and "Oh Link, me!"s. Every time he came into Hyrule Market, he was flocked with children begging for his autograph. Little children asked to hold his sword. Link looked at them and for the first time noticed, that they were all boys. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, of course girls wouldn't want to hold his sword, (well, the ones that had a crush on him..) but he felt that there should at least be SOME girls that admired him? He wondered why he hadn't met anyone else who could wield a sword. 'Maybe I can teach one of these young 'uns' he thought  
  
In the coroner of the Hyrule Castle town sat a girl about the age 16 gazing-not at him-but his sword. Link slowly came to realize this and smiled to himself and turned his back to her so she could look at the entire sword and took off his shield and laid it on the ground. After all the children went home he walked up to her and said,  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you looking at my sword" (a/n: sorry to interrupt, but that sounded like a terrible pick-up line or something nasty.)  
  
Her dark, almond-brown face flushed. She replied,  
  
"Sorry sir, but I've always wanted to know how to sword-fight, but the opportunity has never risen."  
  
He was slightly taken back by a girl her age wanting to sword fight rather than being obsessed with her looks or having a crush on him. Then he gave her a look-over; she was wearing a Kokiri tunic, she had rich, deep brown eyes, and her hair a light brown and extremely short and stuck out in the back and she also had soft green leggings. She was as well wearing Kokiri boots yet he was quite sure she was not Kokiri. She may not have been obsessed with her looks, but that didn't mean she wasn't good looking. He himself was wearing his Goron Tunic and white leggings, his Master Sword in the sheath on his back and he had his Hylian Shield in hand.  
  
After a pause he then said thoughtfully, "Has anyone offered to teach you sword fighting?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
A look of excitement ran through her like a current running through her.  
  
She jumped off the crates and asked, "Really? Really you would teach me??"  
  
"Yes." He said smiling, "If you head towards Hyrule Castle, you will see some vines, climb those and you can meet me by the gossip stone at 0900 hours sharp, alright?"  
  
"Yes sir! Thank you so much! Will the lessons start tomorrow? Also will I need to purchase a sword of my own?" She asked with excitement,  
  
"Yes we shall start tomorrow, no I may have a sword for you, but it my be too small, I used it when I was 10, we will use shields in later lessons, but if you would like to bring one tomorrow, then you can either purchase a Hylian Shield in the market or go to Kakariko Village and take one from a grave." Link said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Link, sir!" she said and hugged him and ran off away from the town and what seemed to him towards Kakariko Village.  
  
He chuckled to himself,  
  
"Humph, that's a different fan."  
  
* * *  
  
When Link reached his home, he thought about things that had happened today. 'What a strange turn of events,' he thought to himself, 'Oh! And I didn't even get her name! Oh well.'  
  
"Now where is that blasted Kokiri Sword?" he muttered out loud. "Oh! Here."  
  
* * *  
  
The girl was overjoyed, she took Link's advice and decided to look in a grave in Kakariko Village. She moved a gravestone, but nothing was there. 'Odd.' she thought 'he said there would be a shield in a grave.' She looked around herself and noticed that there were probably fifty graves around her. She kicked herself mentally for making a foolish mistake in not asking which one, 'I guess I was too excited..' she smiled to herself, thinking back at how shocked Link was when she asked about sword-fighting instead of an autograph or wanting to shag him. She was approaching her last grave, when a hole appeared, she guessed that was it, so she shrugged and took a plunge down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H--" THUD! She landed at the bottom on her behind with an "OOF!" She looked around and noticed a red treasure chest with ornate carvings, it looked pretty big, and then she noticed a big, shiny lock.  
  
"Oh no!" she groaned, "Great!" she muttered sarcastically, "Perfect, really." She started to get up to figure out a way to get a key when a screeching bat came flying at her.  
  
"Holy crimney!!" She screamed and tore off, she regained her senses and chuckled to herself,  
  
"It was only a bat! I'm such a wus-AAAAAAAAAAAH!! KILLER BAT!!" this time before she ran off, she quickly took her boot off and hurled it at the bat, stunned, the bat fluttered to the ground and a key appeared in its place. She got up and picked up the key. Examining it closely, she noticed it had the same makings as on the treasure chest, she shrugged and tried putting the key into the hole, the key fit in perfectly, as she opened the chest, a yellow glow submerged the room and she fell over from the shear force of the energy. She got up and looked in the chest, reaching in, she found a sword and shield. She picked up the sword and looked at the hilt, 'oh my.' she thought to herself in awe, 'This beautiful!' the hilt was covered in tiny green and pink jewels. On one side, there was a pink eye made with all the tiny jewels, and on the other side there was a tiny leaf made out of the green jewels.  
  
She unsheathed the sword to look at the blade; it made a smooth 'ching' sound as she slid it out. 'Wow! Oh wow!' she sheathed the sword and put it on her back. As she fitted it on, she noticed that it was perfect length and weight and the sheath strap fit perfectly. She picked up the shield, 'Hey! This is the perfect weight and size too!' examining the pattern on the shield she found that there was what looked like a swirl of four white stars with a royal blue background. She wondered about that for a minute, but then decided to go back outside and find something to eat and a place to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Link yawned and got out of bed, he got out of his tree house and went over to the gossip stone close to the Lost Woods.  
  
"BOING! BOING! The time is, 0800!"  
  
"Ok!" Link said, "Only an hour." Then he actually realized what time it was! "Eight? Oh my!" He walked to Saria's house and knocked on the door,  
  
"Come in, Link!" she hollered from inside.  
  
Link smiled and walked in "Saria, what would I eat without you? You always know when I'll be awake and when I'll want breakfast!" he said, grinning, "Gimme a hug, you're too nice!" Link scooped Saria into his arms and gave her a hug and a twirl. Link was sort of like and older brother to Saria, even though they were the same age. Still, the Kokiri maintained their childlike effervescence.  
  
Saria giggled and said "Wee! Link, that was fun! Here's your Foofinberry omelet!" She said with a smile. Foofinberry was the Kokiri's main special ingredient that made all meals taste good, and people happy all day. After Link at his omelet, it was 0830 hours.  
  
"Saria, thanks for the meal! I have to go now! Thanks again! Bye!" Link said as he left.  
  
"Bye Link!!" Saira bellowed from behind.  
  
As Link made his way to Hyrule Castle Town, he remembered 'She never told me her name.' he also wondered where exactly she was from. She looked like she would be Geurdo, but she would know sword fighting then, so where was she from? What a thought to ponder.  
  
As he reached the Castle town, he thought I wonder why I'm doing this, I mean, sure I don't really have any new adventures, but what's attracting her to me?  
  
* * *  
  
She didn't have a place to sleep, so she decided to go and sleep at the place Link told her to meet him. As Link came up the vines, around 0845 hours, 15 minutes early, he saw her sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed. Unsure if he should disturb her, he just stood there and waited for her to open her eyes. After a few minutes, her eyes opened and she saw him, she quickly got up and bowed to him.  
  
"No, no, no need for that! It's ok, here," he said handing her the Kokiri sword.  
  
"Oh, thanks, but remember when you told me to look in a tomb? Well I found this," She said, pulling the sword she had found out of the sheath and handing it to him, with 'hmmm's and 'mmmm's he examined the hilt and the blade. Finally, he spoke up,  
  
"This is excellent craftsmanship! This is a great treasure, did you get a shield too?"  
  
She nodded and showed him the shield with the stars on it. He looked at the shield, very pleased,  
  
"This is great! The Kokiri Sword would have been too small for you anyways," he said knocking on the shield to hear a metal clinking sound. "Ok, now, let's see your grip on that sword." She took the hilt in her hand and slid the sword out.  
  
"Now, I want you to hold he sword out, parallel to the ground, but don't point it down, unless you have a hip sheath, which you don't. " Link instructed, "Now you can stand with your legs shoulder-width apart, if you're of guard, like if you sense something might attack." She was doing everything he told her as he said it. (a/n: I have absolutely NO CLUE about sword fighting, so fencing people,. Sorry! I'm just thinking of stuff from the game!)  
  
"Now if you're facing something to attack, you would grip your sword in both hands, now what handed are you? Left or right?" said Link.  
  
"I'm right-handed," she said.  
  
"You know what, put away your sword, this is very bad of me, I don't even know your name, we're going to see each other every other day, we should get aquatinted."  
  
"Ok well I know you're Link, the Hero of Time, I'm Lola.I can't remember much else, I just sort of appeared here one morning. It was very strange."  
  
"Indeed, strange." Link said thoughtfully, "So then, where would you be staying?"  
  
Lola looked at him for a while, like looking for trust in his face,  
  
"Since I have only just come here, I slept on the ground, and will continue looking for a place to sleep until I leave Hyrule."  
  
Link look ashamed, for he took his nice bed for granted, he always had a place to go, never left out in the cold. He wasn't sure what to say to this. He felt, as though, he needed to compensate for his folly. Suddenly, he remembered something he wanted to give her.  
  
"When I went home the other day, I asked the Deku tree for a favor. This is for you." He said, handing her a bottle with a fairy in it.  
  
She looked at the bright fairy in amazement and gave Link a hug and cried,  
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
"Don't be thanking me now!" he chuckled, "You're going to be working hard! And you won't like me so much for it."  
  
She laughed and said, "Ok then let's bring it on!"  
  
"Ok, so do you want to know your fairy's name?" Link asked.  
  
"Of course! I almost forgot about her!" Lola said.  
  
"Him" Link corrected.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" a little voice piped up  
  
"Ah yes, Ayden! How could we forget you?"  
  
The fairy laughed and said, "Just making sure!"  
  
"Ok so on with this lesson!"  
  
After showing Lola horizontal and vertical cuts, Link decided to practice on the gossip stone, he got out an ice arrow and froze he stone so it wouldn't cause any sharp recoil.  
  
"Now Lola, try and focus on your sword and your sword making contact with the ice. It's nothing else but the power in your sword making contact with such force, practice this once without actually making contact a few feet away then move up and strike the stone."  
  
Lola breathed in deeply and held the sword the way Link told her to, she was thinking about the sword, making contact with the ice, and putting all of her force into the sword. She was going to do a horizontal strike so she held the sword out with one hand, she did not just swing the sword, she put a thrust into it. She had her eyes closed the whole time, making her feel like she put more energy into it. When she opened her eyes, Ayden was flying around her frantically asking if she was ok and Link came running up to her.  
  
Author's Note: so do you want me to continue? I just feel like a newbie that's fan fiction just ready to be Misted! But GG encouraged me over IM to continue! Thanks GG!  
  
Yeah and also, this is old; I just revamped it because it sucked. Not saying that it doesn't suck anymore, but I think a little less. I WILL continue, because I found someone stole my idea and wrote it better, now I'm determined to fix this so it's a good story. 


	2. Let fly Jolly Rodger!

A Different Fan, Chapter 2 By Princess of the Pixies  
  
A/n: Ok well you guys asked for it! (Kind of.) Thanks for the encouragement, Laur!  
  
Recap: In the last chapter, Link takes on a new adventure, and teaches a 16-year-old-girl sword fighting. The girl, Lola, takes the lesson from Link on a hilltop close by Hyrule castle. She befriends a fairy named Ayden.  
  
When Link asked her if she was all right, there was something that was defiantly wrong. Lola looked around, and looked towards the gossip stone, to her disbelief, it was a pile of rubble 'What?' she thought 'but how-?' She remembered Link and Ayden and pulled her attention away from the stone.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok, what happened to the gossip stone? I just did what you told me to, Link" she said to quiet their questions.  
  
"Well, when you swung your sword, a bolt of green light came whizzing out of your sword." Said the worried Ayden  
  
"Let me see your Sword." Link said as calmly as possible.  
  
Lola, with a baffled look on her face gave him the sword. He did the same swing she did, and expected the sword to produce another beam of energy. But nothing happened. 'Strange,' Link thought 'If it's not the sword.. then.'  
  
"Lola," he said interrupting his own thoughts, "Did you concentrate on the sword making contact, or swinging the sword?"  
  
She thought for a moment the replied, "I was thinking of the sword hitting the stone."  
  
"Just as I thought!" Link exclaimed. "You have your own natural magic, you're a magus."  
  
Lola looked at Link like he was crazy "A what?"  
  
"Have you never heard of a magus?" Link asked, confused.  
  
"No sir." she responded. "I should hardly think that after actually existing perhaps an hour before you came to talk to me yesterday, I would know everything."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I probably sounded like an oaf." Stammered Link, sheepishly.  
  
Link thought for a while in the awkward silence then said, "Well, all the magi I know, they know they have magic. A magus is a person that possesses magic and doesn't receive it from somewhere else. I, on the other hand, receive my magic from the Great Fairy"  
  
She looked at him for a while then Link continued, "Although, she only gave me enough power for only one attack, the spin attack. But your power, to crush stone, that is truly incredible!"  
  
After another moment of silence, Link noticed the setting sun and said, "Well I'm not sure where you could sleep. The Kokiri wouldn't have an extra cabin or tree house. I might have taken you to Malon, but she's suffering, and I wouldn't want to put a burden on her."  
  
"Gee, thanks" she said sarcastically, "Lovely to know I'm a burden. What happened to her?"  
  
"Her father was killed" Link responded in a melancholy tone. "But that's not your problem. Your problem is to find a place to stay. I don't think you'll be happy at the Zora Domain, Death Mountain, nothing to eat but rocks, well-"  
  
"Don't you know Princess Zelda? The castle is right there. It's not like I really want to stay at the castle, but you haven't mentioned her." Lola stated with interest.  
  
A grim look leaked down Link's face, but the foofinberry melted that away slightly. He then said abruptly, "I'm not too great of friends with Zelda." There was a small moment of silence, then Link said "Lola, as I was saying, it would be a long ride, we would just make it if we left now, but we could go to the Gerudo Valley. That's all I can see as a good place to stay. Though they are thieves, you could stay with Nabooru."  
  
Lola thought about it for a while then said, "Sure, thanks."  
  
She prodded the sleeping fairy on her shoulder. He make a sound that was sort of like a yawn and a snort and said, "You should get a hat like Link, nice place to sleep."  
  
She smirked at the fairy and said, "Don't worry, I have purse on my belt that you can stay in while we ride there.?" she said then looked at Link with a 'is that right?' look on her face.  
  
He smiled and said, "Yeah, we're riding my trusty stead, Epona." He began climbing down the vines and said, "Follow me."  
  
"But where's the horse? Do we have to go to the ranch? But what about Malon??" Lola hollered to Link with a barrage of questions. Lola jumped down next to Link as he took out his ocarina.  
  
"Wow, that's a strange instrument! It looks like a hard, hallowed bread roll with holes! What's it called?" Lola asked thouroughly amused and interested.  
  
"This," Link said holding out the ocarina, "is the Ocarina of Time. With this, we'll have a horse to ride." He began playing a tune, this tune was like no other tune Lola had heard, it sounded sad, like someone missing someone else.  
  
She heard a whinny and a chestnut brown mare came galloping towards Link and Lola, she had white hooves and black legs, and a white mane and tail. Link mounted his horse and held out a hand to Lola, she just stuck her foot in he stirrup and swung her other leg over behind Link.  
  
"I gather you know how to ride?" Link said, impressed.  
  
She thought for a second and said, "Sounds good, I'll say yes." Link turned around and grinned at her.  
  
* * *  
  
They rode for a while, as they rode, the terrain changed dramatically. First it was beautiful luscious grass, but as they approached their destination, the land turned into rock, sandy, dry rock. Link pulled on the reins and took a right past a crooked tree. The whole time Lola was thinking, 'what am I doing here? Sure I'm getting food and lodging, but I don't know this place too well, and should I trust him? He actually did come and teach me, but who knows? Oh awkward, do I hold on to him or what? Cripes, nothing to hold on to, don't panic! Who said I was panicking? I'll just grab the back of the saddle.'  
  
Suddenly, they stopped, and Lola snapped out of her thoughts. Link was talking to a woman in pink pants, and a beautifully gold embroidered vest, showing her midriff. She had beautiful long red hair in a ponytail; she also had dark skin like Lola.  
  
"Sure Link, I wouldn't mind." Said he woman, "What might your name be kid?"  
  
Lola dismounted and held out her hand to shake and said, "My name is Lola, nice to meet you."  
  
The woman looked her over and took her hand and shook it, "Charmed, really. My name is Nabooru. Let me show you to your room." She said leading Lola into an adobe brick home. Nabooru turned around and said to Link "Would you like to stay? Or will you be heading back to the forest? It's only 2000 hours."  
  
Link smiled and said, "Sorry, but in that time, I'll have to get home, thanks anyways, and thanks for taking Lola." He started walking to wards Epona, then added, "See you day after tomorrow, Lola!"  
  
Nabooru and Lola watched Link ride off. As soon as he was out of sight, Nabooru beckoned Lola to follow her. She walked in after her, and saw that the walls indoor were also adobe, rather than wood. As they walked in, Nabooru picked up an oil lamp and lit the tip. She led her past a couple rooms and swiftly turned left. She was shown into a medium-sized room with a small, soft bed and mirrors and tapestries all over the walls.  
  
"There's the privy" Nabooru said, pointing across the hall, "And there's my room." She added pointing diagonally across the hall to the right. "That's where I'll probably be if you can't find me. Now come with me."  
  
Lola followed Nabooru out, and she took her to a small tunnel, they entered and took a right, to a small stable. Nabooru opened a stall and went in as Lola stood by the door. The horse inside was a beautiful dapple gray; it had a white mane with gray ends. The hoses tail was the same sort of white, but had an orange tip. Lola gaped at the beauty of the horse.  
  
"It seems you'll need a horse to ride to meet Link every other day, she's all yours, if you can keep her from going wild, this is the only horse that is not owned my any Gerudo." Nabooru said with a smile.  
  
All Lola could do was gape, she finally regained her senses after a minute or two and stammered, "Th-th-thank you!" The horse was already tacked up, blanket, saddle and all. Lola carefully lead the horse out and mounted her on level land.  
  
"The horse's name is, Rodger, he was completely wild before the stable master broke her."  
  
Lola was just amazed by his beauty. She didn't care how wild he was. Rodger's neck was tensed and ready for action, but stood placidly as if awaiting Lola's approval.  
  
"Go ahead." Nabooru said looking at the uncertainty in Lola's eyes, "Take him around, for a trot-or gallop even, if you can."  
  
Lola looked around and leaned forward and clucked. He started trotting, she beckoned him to go faster and he began to prance.  
  
Lola grinned a said, "You're a jolly fellow, aren't you?" She thought about that for a second and said, "You should be named Jolly Rodger, I like that. It has a ring to it." Satisfied with the name change, she leaned forward once more and clucked, going into a canter, she went out through the tunnel and out into the fortress. She rode to Nabooru's house and turned around and went back for the stable. This time, she galloped back. The horse worked in perfect unison with her; it was like she barely had to try, like Link on Epona. When she reached Nabooru, she was amazed.  
  
"How did you ride him so well?" Nabooru asked in awe, "It's like you were made for each other."  
  
Lola just dismounted and said, "Well, I'm not sure, I felt one with. Jolly Rodger." She said his name with a smile.  
  
"So you renamed him? I like it." Nabooru said.  
  
They stood in silence for a while, then Nabooru said, "They said the one that fully tames the horse should know this song, hum it whenever you need. Jolly Rodger."  
  
Nabooru sung the melody that was unknown to all other Gerudos. Lola hummed the tune and the horse whinnied at the sound and followed Lola into the stall. She gave Jolly Rodger some treats that were outside the stall, gave her a pat and left to get some sleep at Nabooru's.  
  
* * *  
  
Link immediately went to Saria, slightly worried. One of the reasons he left the fortress, was to talk to her. He knew he could have talked to Nabooru, but he thought it would make her uncomfortable, to know she was with a magus. And he would think it bad if another, dishonest Gerudo had heard and tried to kidnap her. He knocked on Saria's door and waited for her to open.  
  
"Come in Link!" she said. "It's open!"  
  
He entered her home and found her sitting down, reading a book.  
  
"Can you help me Saria?" Link asked.  
  
"Of course Link!" she responded. "It's what I'm here for! What's the matter? Have a seat, I'll make some tea."  
  
Link sat down, thinking about how bizarre things have been. Saria came back with two cups of tea and handed him one. He recounted the day's events to Saria. She gasped when he told her that the energy blasted the gossip stone to debris. He told her he suspected her to be a magus and Saria confirmed that she most likely was.  
  
"But Link, she'll have to get training from a sage, for there are no magi that could teach her, we the sages were told that a magus would come to us soon, but I cannot tell you any further, it's forbidden from even the sages to know." Saria explained.  
  
"Forbidden?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes, Rauru said that he doesn't know for sure either, but I think that a prophecy will come soon."  
  
"I see. What sage would teach her though?" Link asked Saria, "Would you, I'm not sure you should, I was thinking Nabooru, because she's staying with her but-"  
  
Saria clapped her hands, "Nabooru will be perfect! She often likes to channel her sage powers through her scimitars. Does Nabooru know she's a magus?"  
  
"No," Link responded, "I didn't tell her because I was afraid of other Gerudos finding out."  
  
"Good choice." Said Saria. "But I'll contact her trough our sage powers and tell her. I'll tell her.the magus has come."  
  
Now to be quite honest, Link was confused about why this was a big deal, magi are common. Why is she starting such a commotion?  
  
"Thanks Saria, good night." Link said and left for his house to get some sleep.  
  
Link's dreams were restless that night. He dreamt that a waterfall, the waterfall from Zora Domain, a wisp of smoke, from Death Mountain's halo, and that glitter that always shimmers around the forest. They spoke to him. They told him what he must do.  
  
Author's Note: Shall I continue? Would you like to know what the dream was? Have you figured out who he waterfall, smoke and glitter is? Eh? Well give me feedback to what you think! (Oh and by the way, it was my sister who thought of Lola, and she went of singing "What Lola Wants." Thanks.err Gigi?) EAT THAT AUTHOR POSER! Wah ha ha hah! Ahem, thanks so much for reading, I want ALL feedback, constructive criticism please, flames don't do much for me, tell me I suck, but also why. 


End file.
